


Все на борт! / Lost At Sea

by Angie2907, Kfafa



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 'AU', 'Романтика', 'Флафф', 'Юмор', F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Romantic Fluff, ['Счастливый финал', ]
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 07:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20756939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie2907/pseuds/Angie2907, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kfafa/pseuds/Kfafa
Summary: Все на борт!Романтическое приключение на борту роскошного лайнера.





	1. Глава 1. День первый. ЧЕТВЕРГ.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lost At Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419309) by [SnowWhiteKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowWhiteKnight/pseuds/SnowWhiteKnight). 

>   * [ ](https://ficbook.net/authors/2739368)
> 
> [Kfafa ](https://ficbook.net/authors/2739368)  
_переводчик_
>   * [ ](https://ficbook.net/authors/69418)
> 
> [ANGIE29 ](https://ficbook.net/authors/69418)  
_сопереводчик_

  
Дорогой дневник!

Сегодня первый день долгожданного круиза! Десять дней в море на борту роскошного лайнера! Не могу поверить, что родители решили устроить нам этот сюрприз. Не только для меня, Арьи и братьев — Бриенна тоже едет с нами! Маргери с Джейни скоро заедут за мной. Мирцелла, Бриенна и Арья заберут Подрика, Пирожка и Джендри, а Робб, Рикон, Бран, Джон встретятся с Игритт уже на причале. Ох, забыла сказать: я купила всем-всем в подарок эти дневники — каждому в его любимом цвете. Мой, разумеется, жёлтый. И это — _ты_, дорогой дневник! Кроме того, что они стилизованы под самые настоящие бортовые журналы, каждый из них закрывается надёжным замком. Хотя говорить о надёжности замков, в то время как где-то рядом ходит Арья, слишком самонадеянно. Её-то точно никакой замок не остановит.

Итак. Маргери уверяет, что эта поездка станет незабываемой, поскольку здесь можно познакомиться с кем-нибудь особенным. Но, должна признать, меня интересует только один парень, и его сестра подтвердила, что он тоже едет с нами. Догадайся, о ком речь? Ну?.. Джоффри Баратеон! Можешь себе представить, дневничок? Джоффри!!! Он такой красивый, очаровательный, такой галантный! И всего на полтора года старше меня… Словом — идеальная партия! Я пыталась познакомиться с ним поближе на протяжении нескольких месяцев, но он, похоже, меня не замечает. Но это _пока_. Ведь круиз — это просто наилучший способ сблизиться с ним!

Я даже выяснила его любимые цвета — золотой и коричневый, и хотела купить себе подходящий купальник, но самое близкое, что мне удалось найти — жёлтый с чёрным. Он не особо сексуальный (отец бы в жизни мне не позволил!), но, думаю, он мне идёт.

О! Я слышу, что к дому подъехала машина! Позже, дорогой дневник!

***

Дорогой дневник.

Полагаю, обращаться к тебе «дневник» — просто невежливо. Отныне <s>ты будешь называться</s> твоё имя — Элис.

Итак. Дорогая _Элис_.

Я уже на борту круизного лайнера. И уже успела столкнуться с Джоффри. В самом прямом смысле. Я налетела на него прямо возле трапа и уронила свой чемодан. Конечно же, он грохнулся о палубу, раскрылся, и все вещи разлетелись! Чего ещё ожидать с моим везением? Надо ли говорить, что я чуть не умерла со стыда? Но это ещё не самое худшее, что со мной произошло. Там был телохранитель Джоффри — Сандор «Пёс» Клиган. Этот человек терпеть меня не может! Нет-нет, не подумай, он неплохой парень, просто всё время чем-то недоволен. Ума не приложу, почему я ему так не нравлюсь, ведь я всегда стараюсь быть с ним приветливой. Поначалу я его боялась. У него, знаешь, на одной стороне лица ужасные шрамы, и, честно говоря, из-за них он выглядит жутковато. А этот его вечно угрюмый вид и грубые манеры шарма тоже не добавляют. Но иногда… Элис, иногда он бывает даже милым, насколько это вообще возможно для такого вечно рычащего грубияна, как он. Да, я знаю, звучит довольно бредово, честно говоря, я уже просто запуталась, не знаю, что и думать, этот парень постоянно меня смущает…

В общем, возвращаясь к произошедшему. Сандор сердито глянул, как я пытаюсь всё собрать, а потом молча принялся помогать мне. Джоффри тоже немного помог, хотя, в основном, он смеялся надо мной. Могу признать, ситуация была комичной, но не до такой же степени, чтобы ржать в голос… Когда всё было собрано, я просто сбежала оттуда.

Я так рада, что у меня отдельная каюта! Если бы кто-то из девочек увидел меня сейчас, они бы сразу поняли, что со мной что-то не так. Сандор однажды сказал мне, что я совершенно не умею скрывать эмоции. Жутко не хочется признавать его правоту, но так и есть! Почему он всегда оказывается…

Извини, Элис, я отвлеклась, в дверь постучали. Не помню, что я хотела написать, но вот, пожалуйста: Сандор принёс мне пакет с вещами, которые я забыла на палубе. Какой же он всё-таки грубиян: не говоря ни слова, сунул мне пакет в руку и был таков! Посмотрим, что там…

О боги…

О боги-боги-боги!!!

Мои трусики!!! Сандор принёс мне мои трусики!!! Я умру, Элис. Вот теперь я точно умру!

***

_Седьмое грёбаное пекло!_ — подумал Сандор, когда Джоффри отвлёкся на каких-то полуголых девиц. Этот недоносок чуть шею не свернул, так пялился на них, но зато Сандор в это время успел стянуть у него свёрток, припрятанный на палубе. Трусики. Конечно, белобрысый ублюдок спёр её трусики! А Сандор ещё удивлялся — чего это вдруг Джоффри бросился ей помогать? Теперь всё стало на свои места.

Сандор ненавидел свою грёбаную работу, хотя оплачивалась она отлично, даже более чем. _И можно было видеть пташку каждый раз, когда она порхает вокруг ублюдка Джоффри._ Он принял ужасную правду несколько месяцев назад: _она ему нравится_. Маленькая, хорошенькая, щебечущая пичужка, она чертовски раздражала своим весёлым и лёгким нравом, а ещё тем, что просто излучала ауру счастья и вселенского добра. В ней было сконцентрировано всё, чего не было в нём самом. А в нём — всё то, что она никогда не будет искать в мужчине. Разумеется, он осознавал, что с ней ему ничего не светит.

Он упаковал её бельё в первый попавшийся пакет и понёс к ней в каюту. По дороге он старательно игнорировал мысли о том, что, кажется, отныне зелёный — его любимый цвет. Особенно, когда речь о зелёном кружеве с розовым бантиком впереди. И как ни пытался, он никак не мог выбросить из головы образ пташки в этих трусиках. В одних только трусиках. Блять. Надо что-то делать со стояком. Сейчас он отдаст ей этот пакет, вернётся к себе и запрётся в душе, пока не избавится от этого напряжения. _Да-да, так и надо сделать!_


	2. Глава 2. День второй. ПЯТНИЦА.

  
Дорогая Элис. Я не умерла от смущения, но не могу смотреть Сандору в глаза. Я пыталась поблагодарить его, но растеряла все слова. Судя по его виду, а ещё по тому, как он зарычал в ответ — он смущён не меньше меня. 

*хнык*

Хотелось бы мне знать, в чём я перед ним провинилась… <s>Я никогда ему не грубила, напротив, всегда была с ним вежливой! В те редкие дни, что он на меня не рычит, с ним довольно-таки приятно общаться. Он заставляет меня смеяться, и, по правде сказать, с ним я чувствую себя более защищённой, чем с любым другим телохранителем Джоффри. Я бы даже могла сказать, что он мне симпатичен, точнее, _мог бы быть_ симпатичен, если бы не хмурился так часто! Мне даже думается, мы могли бы быть друзьями, если бы он только немного расслабился.</s>

*хнык* Ну, какая польза от всего этого?.. Лучше пойду в бассейн. 

Дорогая Элис!

Хорошие новости: мы отплыли так далеко, что берега не видно — вокруг, насколько может охватить глаз, только безбрежный океан! Это так волнующе! Джейме Ланнистер бегает за Бриенной у всех на глазах. Невероятно! Она работает на его брата, и, очевидно, он обратил на неё внимание. Серьезно — я ей сразу сказала, что в новом купальнике она поубивает всех мужиков наповал, и, судя по взгляду Джейме, он рухнул замертво первым. 

Элис… 

Плохие новости: я ненавижу Маргери. Ну, не то чтобы… Вообще-то, Маргери классная, но иногда её выходки… Она просто взяла и толкнула меня в бассейн, когда мы были на верхней палубе. Кажется, она запала на кого-то из членов экипажа… Браун… Брайен? Что-то такое. Я, Арья и Маргери гуляли по палубе, любовались океаном и планировали, чем бы заняться вечером. И тут этот парень… Бронкс?.. показался на палубе, а Маргери так разволновалась, что принялась хохотать, как сумасшедшая, а потом толкнула меня вниз. Прямиком в бассейн. От неожиданности я растерялась, наглоталась воды и начала идти ко дну. 

Единственная причина, по которой я не утонула, это то, что Джоффри оказался рядом. Если быть совсем точной — Сандор оказался рядом. Арья рассказала мне, что он, не раздумывая, прыгнул за мной и вытащил меня из воды, а потом делал мне искусственное дыхание рот в рот, пока я не стала кашлять и не выплюнула всю воду. Первое, что я увидела, когда очнулась — это взгляд Сандора. Я _никогда в жизни_ не была так рада видеть кого-то! Я чуть его не задушила — так сильно обняла! А ещё я впервые рассмотрела его глаза. Они были так близко… Знаешь, какие красивые у него глаза? Они такие серебристо-серые, с чёрными крапинками, почти как у Арьи и папы, похожие на расплавленную валирийскую сталь, только гораздо красивее. Обычно он смотрит куда-то в пол или в сторону, только не _на меня_, но в тот момент… он смотрел с таким беспокойством, волнением… Он отнёс меня в мою комнату и оставался рядом, пока не пришёл корабельный мейстер. Не знаю, почему Сандор такой милый и внимательный со мной, но я очень хочу как-то отблагодарить его. Но так, чтобы он это принял, а не как в прошлый раз… Иногда он такой странный. 

Другая, худшая часть того, что произошло сегодня: Джоффри просто-напросто куда-то испарился, пока я была без сознания. ;-( Поверить не могу! Я была при смерти, а он ушёл за смузи. СМУЗИ! Он всегда выглядел таким джентльменом, мне даже казалось, что я ему нравлюсь! Арья обнаружила его возле барной стойки, вот как я узнала, что он пошёл за смузи. В общем, Арья _случайно_ перевернула на него чашу с пуншем. У меня лучшая на свете младшая сестра. 

Сейчас я отдыхаю в постели. Маргери заходила меня проведать и слёзно просила прощения. Сандор принёс мне ужин — запечёную рыбу с овощами. Он сказал, раз уж я стала теперь водоплавающей пташкой, мне и питаться нужно соответственно. Вот зараза! :) А я сказала, что я не пеликан. На что он ответил, что если кто здесь и пеликан, то это он, потому что они «уродливые мудаки». Я с ним совершенно не согласна! Они вовсе не уродливые! Мне нравятся пеликаны, в особенности, бурые пеликаны. Он ещё пожалеет о том, что назвал их уродливыми! Я ему устрою!!! 

Ну вот. Он, значит, пеликан, а я, по его словам, красноголовый нырок*. Надо будет посмотреть, кто это, но звучит прикольно, и я даже прыснула со смеху, когда он это всё выдал. Сандор тут же изобразил очередную свою полуулыбку-полугримасу, а потом ушёл.

Элис, ты знаешь... На самом деле, мне хотелось бы, чтобы он побыл со мной подольше… Как думаешь, это очень странно? Ну, я имею в виду… я ведь говорила уже, что Сандор мог бы быть мне симпатичен, но мне всегда казалось, что он меня терпеть не может, поэтому я старалась держаться от него подальше. Но сейчас… он не рычал на меня, не грубил мне, не говорил мне «заткнуть мой хорошенький ротик»… Знаешь, сейчас, когда я думаю об этом… он часто употребляет слово «хорошенькая» по отношению ко мне. Думаешь, он правда так считает? Или для него это значит примерно то же, что и «седьмое грёбаное пекло»? Он и в самом деле часто так говорит, но обычно — себе под нос, когда думает, что его никто не слышит. Жаль, что он ушёл так быстро, Элис. Знаешь, когда он нёс меня в комнату, мне было очень холодно, а он прижал меня к себе, и я сразу согрелась… Готова поспорить, с ним было бы приятно обниматься, если бы только это было возможно… На самом деле, я бы не отказалась пообниматься с ним прямо сейчас… *хнык*

***

Сандор лежал на кровати, прикрыв ладонью глаза. Он до сих пор не отошёл от страха, который сковал его, когда он увидел, как пташка ушла под воду и не показывается слишком долго. Он прыгнул за ней быстрее, чем смог обдумать свои действия. Санса пробыла в воде меньше минуты, но выглядела бледнее, чем обычно, когда он вытащил её. Её хрупкое тело безжизненно висело у него на руках, и единственное, что стучало в его голове — это мольбы к богам, чтобы не забирали её у него так быстро! Она казалась такой маленькой и беспомощной…

Он провёл пальцами по губам, там, где они касались её кожи. _Это был вовсе не поцелуй,_ остановил он себя. Хотя именно так это назвал младший мейстер. _Поцелуй жизни. _У этого толстозадого умника был такой же горящий взгляд, как у Сансы. Сандор сразу же отметил, что этот пухлый маленький идиот — такой же романтик, как пташка. Он тут же принялся восхвалять героизм Сандора. Сандор хотел было послать его куда подальше, но, когда этот жиробас заявил, что «Мисс Старк должна быть о-о-очень благодарна», он проглотил все ругательства. 

У него пересохло в горле от мысли, что, возможно, _в знак благодарности_, пташка не отказала бы ему в свидании. В следующее мгновение он уже представил, что, может быть, она даже позволит ему себя трахнуть. _В знак благодарности_, разумеется. 

_Ты пробил дно, поздравляю, ёбаный ты извращенец._

Он почувствовал отвращение к самому себе из-за того, что позволил себе такие вульгарные мысли о ком-то вроде неё. Не потому, что мечтал о сексе с ней. На самом деле, он думает об этом очень часто, мог бы толстенные фолианты писать, полные эротических фантазий о ней. Нет, именно мысль о «сексе в обмен на её жизнь» заставила его устыдиться настолько сильно, что он даже попёрся к ней в каюту и понёс ей еду. Она всё ещё была бледной, но, учитывая все обстоятельства, её настроение можно было бы назвать приподнятым. По её словам, мейстер Лювин посоветовал ей постельный режим до завтра, но она думает, что ей уже лучше. Она одарила его улыбкой на миллион и даже смеялась над его дурацкой шуткой, за которую никто бы и ломаного гроша не дал. Метнула на него гневный взгляд, когда Сандор заявил, что пеликаны — уродливые мудаки, — интересно, почему? Но вскоре она снова смеялась вместе с ним, поэтому он решил, что ему просто показалось. 

_Завтра ей будет лучше_, — думал Сандор, проваливаясь в сон. — _Она жива — вот, что важно!_


	3. Глава 3. День третий. СУББОТА.

  
Дорогая Элис.

Сегодня я чувствую себя намного лучше, хотя мне так и не разрешили выходить из комнаты, пока мейстер Лювин меня не осмотрит. Сандор снова был очень милым и принёс мне завтрак. Он в шутку назвал меня каннибалом, поскольку я уплетала яичницу, но я ответила, что это всего лишь делает меня хищником, наподобие ястреба или сокола. И что это вообще могли быть черепашьи яйца, а вовсе не птичьи. На что он ответил, что птицы и рептилии каким-то образом связаны, поэтому мои аргументы и яйца выеденного не стоят. Потом он ушёл ненадолго и вернулся через час. За это время меня навестили девочки, и я пообещала, что присоединюсь к ним как только смогу.

Пока я ждала мейстера Лювина, Сандор всё время находился со мной. Я спросила его, не против ли Джоффри. В ответ он фыркнул (не в мой адрес, Элис!!! Впервые!), что Джофф слишком занят, ухлёстывает за одной девицей, которая показалась ему лёгкой добычей, но Сандор-то знал, что ничего ему не обломится, потому что она из Грейджоев, та ещё штучка, свирепее любого мужика из Железнорождённых. А, и ещё, что эта Аша размажет Джоффри как только он к ней подкатит, но Джофф был настолько самонадеянным, что дал Сандору выходной, решив взять с собой другого телохранителя, Мерина Транта. А потом вдруг Сандор погрустнел. И извинился. А он никогда не извиняется, только если это что-то из ряда вон выходящее! Меня это даже напугало, я не шучу. А потом я поняла, почему он это сделал.

Это потому что он знал: я запала на Джоффри, но забылся на какое-то мгновение и говорил со мной открыто. Интересно, как долго Сандор оберегал меня от этой уродливой стороны Джоффри? И позволял мне видеть только прекрасного принца, которого Джоффри так умело изображал на публике? А главное — как _я сама_ не рассмотрела этого раньше? Я ведь видела, но предпочитала не замечать. Уничижительный тон, которым он общается со всеми, его «советы» по улучшению моей внешности, и самое мерзкое, как он оставляет в ресторанах заоблачные суммы, но никогда не даёт чаевых! Ни г-р-о-ш-а! Кто вообще так поступает? Так много тревожных звоночков, а я была ослеплена его фальшивым блеском… Отчасти, по собственной воле, отчасти, потому что правда от меня тщательно скрывалась. Ах, если бы Сандор позволил мне увидеть истинную натуру Джоффри раньше… Тогда я не потратила бы столько времени на одержимость этим парнем, думая, что он — тот самый, единственный, а оказалось, что он ничем не лучше своего отца, <s>печально известного</s> нет, сексуально-озабоченного мэра города, который ни одной юбки не пропускает.

Да, Элис, знаю, он — лучший друг моего отца, но этот человек умудрился вызвать вокруг себя больше скандалов, чем Арья и Рикон — нареканий от мамы. _Вместе взятые_. Его жена ушла от него кучу лет назад, но он продолжал бегать от одной юбки к другой, постоянно изменяя своим любовницам. Какого чёрта? Единственное, что его извиняет — это то, что он верный друг и действительно неплохой мэр. Но несмотря на его положительные качества, всё равно я считаю его ужасным человеком. :-/

Ладно, хватит об этом. Главное: я больше _не одержима_ Джоффри! Мне просто нужно было узнать его поближе, чтобы увидеть его НАСТОЯЩЕГО, и для этого потребовался всего лишь один день. Менее двадцати четырёх часов! Вот же придурок. Официально: придурок и мудак. Чувствую себя совершенной идиоткой — как можно было не замечать этого раньше? Я сказала Сандору, что он не должен извиняться за Джоффри. Единственное, за что он может извиниться — так это за то, что не позволил мне узнать об этом раньше. Сандор странно посмотрел на меня, и я даже подумала, что опять ляпнула что-то лишнее, но потом он прикрыл лицо рукой и стал смеяться. Сразу после этого пришёл мейстер и сказал, что мой постельный режим окончен, и я могу гулять. Сандор оставил меня, чтобы я смогла переодеться.

Итак. Я предстала перед муками выбора. _Что надеть_?

Разумеется, купальник, но что надеть сверху? Я же не собираюсь разгуливать в одном купальнике? Это не очень хорошая идея. Не то чтобы я хвасталась, но мне и так хватает внимания со стороны парней. Поэтому появиться в откровенном купальнике будет чересчур. Хотя я же говорила — мой новый купальник не особо открытый, но всё равно, я предпочла бы обойтись без свиста и сальных шуточек вслед. Это отвратительно. Кажется, я задержалась, потому что Сандор постучал в дверь и попросил поторопиться. Я открыла ему, чтобы объяснить, что у меня проблема, а он, увидев меня, просто отпрянул. Понимаешь? Физически — отпрыгнул от двери! Большинство парней обычно смотрят. Я бы даже сказала — разглядывают. А потом переходят к пошлостям. Сандор _отвернулся_, Элис! Я не знаю, что думать… Поначалу мне казалось, что я ему просто не нравлюсь. Потом — что мы могли бы стать друзьями. Но теперь, когда он на меня даже смотреть не хочет, я начинаю думать, что он просто пожалел меня, когда я чуть не утонула, а сейчас, когда мне лучше, он снова меня терпеть не может?.. Потом он каким-то срывающимся голосом сказал, что если я позволю ему войти, он поможет мне что-то выбрать, и что пора выметаться отсюда поскорее. Я его впустила, но знаешь что я тебе скажу, Элис? Мне стало очень, очень грустно. Странное чувство: обычно меня раздражает назойливое внимание парней, поэтому было бы логично, если бы отсутствие внимания стало для меня глотком свежего воздуха. Так обычно происходит с моими друзьями-геями, вроде Лораса или Уилласа. Но в этот раз всё, что я ощутила — это разочарование. Не могу объяснить, почему. Короче, Сандор выбрал мою любимую синюю безрукавку с капюшоном на молнии и тёмно-серую юбку с запáхом. Я быстро оделась, и мы вышли. Потом он вспомнил о каком-то неотложном деле и спросил, не хочу ли я с ним поужинать. Сказать, что я была шокирована — ничего не сказать. Сандор выглядел так, будто он шокирован ещё больше. Будто он пригласил меня помимо воли.

И… Элис, я согласилась. Понятия не имею, почему. И ещё для меня загадка, почему моё сердце чуть не выпрыгнуло из груди. В смысле… _Сандор ведь терпеть меня не может! Почему меня так волнует мужчина, который с трудом меня переваривает?_ Ну, я не совсем это имела в виду. Не то чтобы Сандор меня волновал. Нет. Точно — нет. Стопудово. Я не настолько безнадёжна, чтобы тянуться к человеку, с которым у меня вообще нет шансов, правда? Ох, у меня уже голова кругом от всего этого. В общем, вечером мы встречаемся у входа в ресторан.

Остаток дня прошёл в каком-то тумане. Мы посидели с Мирцелой и Роббом у бассейна. Ну, сказать по правде, Мирцелла попросила меня составить компанию, потому что ей хотелось сблизиться с Роббом. Через некоторое время они куда-то ушли, похоже, между ними пробежала искра, если ты понимаешь, о чём я. Мой братец пропал, это точно! С того момента никто не видел ни его, ни Мирцеллу.

Я хотела присоединиться к Джону с Игритт, но Игритт целовала Джона с такой страстью, будто собиралась съесть его лицо. Поэтому я оставила их наедине и направилась к Брану с его бойфрендом Жойеном. И здесь не повезло. Они очень милые, но они _слишком_ милые. Этой милоты было так много, что меня чуть не стошнило. Думаю, всё дело в том, что все при парах, а я тут одна… В принципе, я не особо заморачиваюсь, но когда все вокруг только и делают, что воркуют…

Я поплавала немного с Риконом и Ширрен, но и между ними летали искры, и я почувствовала себя лишней. Я отправилась к Арье с Бриенной, но тут показался Джейме. А за ним и Подрик с Джендри. Бриенна — трусиха, взяла и сбежала. Джейме пустился следом. Арья так рычала на Подрика с Джендри, что я могу сделать вывод, что она морочит голову им обоим, а они настаивают, чтобы она сделала выбор. Я могла бы сказать им, что так они ничего не добьются, но сомневаюсь, что они способны слушать голос разума. В конце концов, они выбесили и меня. Теперь я искренне надеюсь, что она бросит их обоих. Нет, я СЕРЬЁЗНО. Парни, ну сколько можно?

О, мне уже пора собираться <s>на свидание</s> на ужин с Сандором. Никакое это не свидание! Нас же не влечёт друг к другу! Меня-то точно нет. Абсолютно. Сто процентов. Миллион. Миллиард. Даже несмотря на то, что у него _такие_ глаза. Ну, ещё он хорошо сложён, да. У него великолепные плечи. Пресс, конечно же… руки ещё такие накачанные, ты бы видела! Ноги, думаю, тоже. Ну, в общем-то, весь он такой… ничего такой. Наверняка он часами работает в тренажёрном зале; работа телохранителя сына мэра и внука олигарха, полагаю, обязывает. А его задница, Элис… М-м-м! Если бы мне надо было выбрать одну часть его тела, я бы выбрала задницу. Каждый раз борюсь с желанием её пожамкать.

Не то чтобы все его достоинства заключались в его внешности… Хотя он очень привлекательный, разумеется, когда не злится и не хмурится. Ну вот, слушай.

Положительные _внутренние_ качества Сандора:

Ну, он всегда добр ко мне, даже когда грубит. Он даже бывает заботливым, но, скажем так, в своём хамовато-резком стиле. Мирцелла же у нас помешалась на аниме и манге. Так вот, у неё даже термин специальный есть, которым она охарактеризовала Сандора, только я забыла это слово, помню только её толкование этого термина. В общем, это что-то вроде «Даже не думай, что ты мне нравишься, ясно тебе?!» Ха-ха! По-моему, ему очень подходит, ну, кроме части с «ты мне нравишься», поскольку я-то ему не нравлюсь.

Что ещё… О, он всегда заботится о моей безопасности. Он спас меня от утопления, да, но сейчас я говорю о других вещах. Однажды Сандор разогнал хулиганов, которые приставали ко мне. Это было на вечеринке у Джоффри. Джофф, как всегда, куда-то исчез. Потом он несколько раз подвозил меня домой, когда было уже слишком поздно и транспорт не ходил. Видишь? Вот что я имею в виду, когда говорю, что он неплохой парень :)

Сейчас, когда я перечитываю, что написала… Элис, ты думаешь, это значит, что Сандор мне нравится? В смысле, нравится, как _нравится_? По-настоящему нравится? Тогда что мне надеть на ужин???

***

Сандор сидел на кровати, уперев локти в колени и уткнув лицо в ладони. _Во что я себя втянул? Почему я вообще предложил ей поужинать? Почему она сказала «да»?! _Слова сами выскочили из его рта прежде, чем он успел подумать, о том, чтó собирается сказать. С ним просто случилось какое-то помутнение, это ясно. Из-за Сансы и этого её грёбаного купальника.

Эту вещь даже нельзя было назвать откровенной! Вчера, когда Сандор крутился возле бассейна, он видел девушек, одетых куда более вызывающе, если не сказать — раздетых, и это его нисколько не беспокоило. Пекло, да одна баба крутилась перед ним в одних шнурочках, но это не вызвало ничего, кроме слабого шевеления в штанах. Но, в конце концов, он — мужчина из плоти и крови. Во всяком случае, ему нужно выбросить из головы мысли о Сансе, одетой во что-то подобное, иначе снова придётся бежать в свою душевую, из которой он только что вышел.

Он наблюдал за ней издалека, после того, как в очередной раз за это утро сбросил напряжение в душе. Санса проводила время со своими братьями и друзьями, смеялась и болтала с ними. Они были такими расслабленными и спокойными, не стеснялись подшучивать друг над другом или публично проявлять свои чувства. Почему он не может быть таким рядом с ней? Не ходячим терминатором, а спокойным, непринуждённым. Почему ему обязательно надо выглядеть хмурым, агрессивным мудаком?

Джоффри немного угомонился, хотя желание скинуть его за борт с каждым часом только росло. Сначала он запал на Ашу Грейджой, которая ему чуть кости не переломала, а теперь, по его словам, нашёл новую добычу. Одичалую по имени Оша. Сандор даже не пытался объяснить этому идиоту, _чтó в этой затее не так_.

Стрелки часов приближались ко времени, когда он должен был встретиться с Сансой. Он выбросил из головы все дневные треволнения и стал готовиться. Через полчаса Сандор критически осмотрел своё отражение в зеркале. Он надел чёрную рубашку с длинными рукавами, чтобы скрыть татуировки на руках, джинсы со своим любимым ремнём, и порядком поношенные, но очень удобные ботинки. Подумав мгновение, он захватил куртку: несмотря на то, что днём солнце жарило вовсю, ночи на море оставались прохладными.

Он пришёл к ресторану за двадцать минут до назначенного времени, но Санса уже была там. Сандор остановился, любуясь ею, пока она его ещё не заметила. На ней было тёмно-зелёное платье и чёрная кружевная шаль на плечах. Её волосы были забраны вверх, а по шее струилось несколько прядей. Она была невероятно красивой.

Сандор набрал полную грудь воздуха и шагнул по направлению к ней. Санса улыбнулась, увидев его.

— Ты рановато, — выпалил он и тут же захотел врезать себе. _Так не здороваются с тем, кого ты рад видеть, идиот!_

Но Санса только хихикнула:

— Как и ты!

Он заглянул в окно ресторана. Открыть должны только в семь, а возле ресторана негде было даже присесть.

— Не хочешь пройтись? Кажется, у нас есть немного времени.

Санса кивнула и тут же взяла его под руку, прежде, чем он успел сказать что-то. Они прогуливались по палубе в тишине, которая почему-то их не угнетала. Да и Санса, похоже, наслаждалась вечерним бризом. Через пятнадцать минут они вернулись в ресторан.

Ужин оказался совсем не тем, чего ожидал Сандор. Собственно, ожидал он самого худшего. Он был готов к тому, что всё пойдёт наперекосяк, но в начале вечера он получил смс от Транта. Тот писал, что Джоффри остаётся в своей каюте до конца круиза. Из-за сломанной ноги и распоряжения капитана. Маленький придурок всё-таки добрался до этой одичалой, а она оттолкнула его с такой силой, что он перелетел через перила на нижнюю палубу. К сожалению, он выжил. Только ногу сломал. С другой стороны, Серсея ничего не сможет никому предъявить: видеокамеры корабля запечатлели Джоффри, преследующим девушку. Записи уже были переданы в соответствующие органы, и в настоящий момент Джофф находится под домашним арестом. _Туда ему и дорога. _

— Похоже, Джоффри ранен, — произнёс Сандор, осторожно изучая реакцию Сансы. Она выглядела удивлённой, но не более, чем от новости о любом другом человеке на этой планете.

— С ним всё в порядке? — поинтересовалась она. _Вежливо_.

— Не в ближайший месяц. Упал и сломал ногу.

— Что ты говоришь?! Как это случилось?

— Уверена, что хочешь это знать?

Санса задумалась.

— Полагаю, это что-то скандальное?

— Ну… Даже не знаю… Возможно.

— Тогда рассказывай! — Санса улыбалась так ослепительно, что он _не мог_ ей не рассказать.

— В общем, он попытался м-м-м… поухаживать за одной девушкой, которая не очень-то была этому рада. Девушка из одичалых. Она скинула его с верхней палубы. Он неудачно приземлился на ногу и сломал её.

— Жёстко она с ним! — Санса слушала его, широко раскрыв глаза. — Я бы в жизни на такое не отважилась! Она в порядке? Девушка, я имею в виду. Думаю, его ухаживания несколько вышли за рамки приличия, иначе она бы его не скинула вниз, не так ли?

— Насколько я знаю, с ней всё хорошо.

— Хорошо. — Санса снова улыбнулась ему. — Я рада!

Сандор, наконец, расслабился. Если она рада, то он — просто счастлив.


	4. Глава 4. День четвёртый. ВОСКРЕСЕНЬЕ.

  
Дорогая Элис,

Я не могу перестать улыбаться. Свидание с Сандором прошло та-а-ак хорошо! Я только вернулась в свою каюту, и можно сказать, что уже наступило завтра, значит, свидание длилось почти шесть часов! Ужин был фантастическим, этого стоило ожидать от лайнера такого класса, но главное — мы говорили! О, Элис, он такой забавный, и с ним я ощущаю себя такой свободной! Надо признать, что иногда, общаясь с людьми, особенно с парнями, я чувствую себя не в своей тарелке, держусь на расстоянии и никак не могу расслабиться. Но с ним… Элис, я не собираюсь больше отрицать очевидного. _Он мне нравится! Нравится-нравится-нравится!_ После ужина мы решили прогуляться по кораблю. Сандор расспрашивал о Леди. У него тоже есть собака, только мальчик, он выгуливает его на площадке возле Центрального парка. Это далековато от того места, где я выгуливаю Леди, но мы всё равно договорились, что иногда можем встречаться, чтобы наши собаки смогли играть.

Мы прогуливались и болтали, пока не обошли весь корабль. Я узнала о нём столько интересного, куда больше, чем я могла себе представить. В итоге мы забрели на какую-то совершенно безлюдную палубу, где не было ни души, уселись на скамейке и продолжили разговаривать. Когда мне стало холодно, я решилась на то, что никогда бы не позволила себе ни с кем другим. Просто с Сандором мне показалось это _правильным_. Я придвинулась к нему и поднырнула под его руку. Сандор прижал меня к себе и накрыл нас обоих своей курткой. Это было так… _МИЛО_! Можно вообще использовать это слово по отношению к Сандору? То есть, конечно же, со мной он всегда был милым, ну, в своей специфической манере… Но сегодня он был на самом деле _МИЛЫМ_! XD

Элис, я хотела его поцеловать. И я сделала это!!! Правда, только в щёку, но очень близко к губам. И я потрогала его мышцы! Прямо положила две ладони на его грудь! *_* <s>И мне кажется, он возбудился. Потому что он как-то закашлялся и сложил руки на уровне ширинки. Мне это немного… льстит? Это плохо? Или, может быть, хуже то, что я хотела затащить его в свою каюту, чтобы мы немного… ну… развлеклись?</s> О боги, я чувствую себя падшей женщиной! <s>Хотя что-то мне подсказывает, что с Сандором…</s> <s>Думаю, я бы не возражала</s> Помолись за меня, дорогая придуманная Элис.

***

_Блять! Блять-блять-блять!!!_ Сандор с силой захлопнул дверь своей каюты и сполз по стенке вниз. Его мозг вскипал, голова кружилась, а в висках стучало. Всё из-за ужина с Сансой. Всё прошло… хорошо. _Слишком нахрен хорошо!_ Сандор предпочёл бы никогда не узнать, как много, на самом деле, у них общего. Потому что это давало ему надежду. _Надежду, седьмое пекло!!! _Это последняя вещь, которая ему нужна! А потом, вишенкой на торте, после всех разговоров и обнимашек, и прикосновений её руки… ОНА ЕГО ПОЦЕЛОВАЛА!!! Поберут его Иные! Это даже нельзя назвать настоящим поцелуем, просто коснулась губами его щеки… Его повреждённой щеки, но это было так близко к губам, что, ну, было почти как поцелуй. А если ещё вспомнить, что весь вечер Санса бросала на него такие взгляды, как будто хочет его! Да-да, хочет, чтобы он взял её прямо там, на палубе! Он был близок к этому, если быть честным; по меньшей мере, собирался зацеловать её до обморока, но услышал болтовню и смех каких-то людей поблизости. Кроме того, его член готов был вот-вот вырваться из штанов.

Ничего из этого Санса не заметила, но Сандор поспешил вернуть её в каюту, от греха подальше. Он ввязался в опасную игру, в этом нет никаких сомнений. Но даже если ему предстоит сгореть как мотыльку в пламени, утешением ему послужит то, что это будет пламя огненных волос Сансы Старк.


	5. Глава 5. День пятый. ПОНЕДЕЛЬНИК

  
Сандор зашёл ко мне рано утром. Я ещё спала, и мне <s>снился он, совершенно без оде</s> снились милые щеночки. Такие мягкие, пушистые, тёпленькие! Боги, о чём я говорила?.. Ах, да. Сандор зашёл и спросил, не хочу ли я поужинать с ним и сегодня. И пообедать. И ещё сходить на верхнюю палубу, там затевают какие-то развлечения для пассажиров. А после него пришла Маргери. И спросила, действительно ли его ШТУКОВИНА такая огромная, как все подозревают. Я _онемела_, Элис. <s>Хуже всего то, что я сама как раз об этом думала.</s> Я сказала, что мы просто друзья, на что она возразила, что друзья не спят вместе, давая повод для сочных сплетен. А я ей ответила, что мы не спали вместе, поэтому никаких поводов для сплетен нет. Не думаю, что Маргери поверила в это, но достаточно того, что я знаю правду. <s>Хотя я бы хотела, чтобы Сандор всё-таки ночевал в моей каюте</s>, <s>чтобы Маргери оказалась права. Хотя бы отчасти…</s>  
  
Позже.  
  
Дорогая Элис. Как я могла не видеть этого раньше? Неужели «золотой мальчик» Джоффри настолько ослепил меня? Сандор просто… _лучший парень_, из всех, кого я знаю! Понимаю, звучит невероятно, я сейчас всё тебе расскажу. Сандор играл в шахматы. Казалось бы, ничего удивительного, да? Но ты только послушай!  
  
Итак, Робб пытался произвести впечатление на Мирцеллу, что угодно готов был сделать, чтобы выглядеть перед ней крутым перцем. Серьёзно, он просто из кожи вон лез, без умолку вещал о том, что он лучший спортсмен в истории и может победить _любого в любой игре_. Вообще-то, он действительно хорош в спорте, но лучший спортсмен в истории? Сомневаюсь. Игритт намного лучше него во многих видах спорта, но она же «просто девчонка», поэтому она, очевидно, не в счёт. НАХАЛ. Мирцеллу начала утомлять его болтовня, но Робб этого не замечал. Зато заметила я и сказала об этом Сандору, а ещё о том, как бы мне хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь обыграл этого балабола, посмотрела бы я на его лицо! И знаешь, что он сделал? Он тут же бросил вызов Роббу! Просто потому, что я это сказала! Конечно, он всё отрицал, но я-то знаю, что это было для меня. КЛЯНУСЬ, у меня и в мыслях не было устроить поединок между Сандором и Роббом, но это было так мило! Сандор предоставил Роббу право выбора, и тот решил сыграть в ШАХМАТЫ. Я имею в виду… какого чёрта??!! Я думаю, он возомнил себя гроссмейстером мирового уровня, которого никому не обыграть, а Сандору и подавно. Честно говоря, правила игры в шахматы я… забыла, но, к счастью, оказалось, что Сандор разбирается в них отлично и, в конце концов, он победил! Робб был так зол, что у него просто дым из ушей валил! Мирцелла сперва смеялась, но потом решила его утешить, схватила за руку, оттащила в сторонку и практически набросилась на него с поцелуями! Так они и сосались на ходу, пока не исчезли из виду. У братишки снова будет горячая ночка! Завидую… :P  
  
И, возвращаясь к Сандору… я вроде как тоже набросилась на него. Конечно, не так, как Мирцелла на Робба. Скорее, я прыгнула в его объятья, обхватила его шею и… поцеловала его! Прямо в губы! Да! Именно так! Я не собиралась это делать!!! Вообще не знаю, о чём я только думала! Я просто… от радости налетела на него… (кстати, в ответ он обнял меня с такой нежностью!!!) И ПОЦЕЛОВАЛА! По-настоящему! В ГУБЫ! И… кажется, он смутился. Он, знаешь, так шумно вдохнул, а потом… потом он ушёл. И с того момента я его не видела. Это было НЕСКОЛЬКО ЧАСОВ НАЗАД!!! Элис, я не знаю, что делать! Похоже, я всё неправильно поняла… Просто я так много думала о нём, представляла, как мы целуемся, <s>и всё остальное тоже</s>… Что же делать? Маргери говорит, что Бронн (наконец-то я выучила его имя!) может узнать номер каюты Сандора и даже раздобыть для меня запасной ключ, на случай, если Сандор мне не откроет, но… что если я ему не нравлюсь настолько, насколько он нравится мне? Я просто не вынесу!!! Я всё-таки пойду и узнаю, что я сделала не так!

***

Сандор лежал на кровати, уткнувшись носом в подушку и накрывшись одеялом с головой. Возможно, если ему повезёт, он сейчас задохнётся, и его не будет волновать тот факт, что Санса Старк поцеловала его. _САНСА _поцеловала _ЕГО_!!! А он сбежал от неё как трусливый шакал, которым сейчас себя ощущал. Возгласы удивления и тихий шёпот, пробежавший по толпе вокруг них, напомнили ему, кем он, собственно, является: никчемный наёмник без роду, без племени, приставленный охранять говнюка-мажора из влиятельной и уважаемой семьи, в то время как Санса — самая настоящая принцесса из сказки. Губы всё ещё горели от её поцелуя, руки — ощущали её объятия, когда она бросилась к нему. Он зарычал и несколько раз с силой впечатал голову в подушку, чувствуя себя распоследним идиотом. _Нельзя так просто взять и поцеловаться с Сансой Старк, а потом сбежать, поджав хвост, придурок!_  
  
В дверь осторожно постучали.   
  
— Идите на хер! Дайте мне просто сдохнуть в тишине! — гаркнул он.  
  
— Сандор?.. — услышал он мелодичный голос доносившийся из-за двери. — Это Санса… Можно мне войти?  
  
— Бля-я-ять… — простонал он.  
  
— Сандор, пожалуйста!  
  
Он накрыл голову подушкой и замотался в одеяло, как в кокон. Часть его хотела, чтобы она ушла прямо сейчас. Но другая его часть орала ему, что он мудак, который должен вскочить, открыть дверь и покрыть поцелуями каждый миллиметр её тела. Он не слышал, как в замке поворачивается ключ и как открывается дверь, только почувствовал как кровать прогнулась под весом девушки, которую он не мог выбросить из своих мыслей. Она наклонилась над его спиной и обняла, а потом легонько потянула одеяло.  
  
— Сандор, пожалуйста, поговори со мной… Что я сделала не так? Это из-за поцелуя? Прости, я не хотела ставить тебя в неловкое положение, я просто сделала это, не подумав, — тихо бормотала Санса.  
  
Он чувствовал через футболку её горячее дыхание на своём плече. Она положила голову ему на спину и прижалась к нему грудью .  
  
Сандор ощущал её щёку на своём позвоночнике, а её тело… Он ничего не мог поделать с той реакцией, которую она в нём вызывала, тем более, что он снова думал об их поцелуе. Напряжение в паху стало доставлять ощутимые неудобства и даже боль, поскольку он лежал лицом вниз, но и двигаться он не хотел, боясь спугнуть её.  
  
— Ты ничего не сделала, пташка. Ничего такого, за что надо извиняться. Это всё я. Я столько раз представлял, как целую тебя, что когда это наконец-то произошло… я растерялся и сбежал.  
  
— Ты — что?.. Представлял, как целуешь меня? — переспросила Санса, уткнувшись носом ему между лопаток.  
  
— И это тоже…  
  
— Это _тоже_? Что же ты себе представлял?  
  
Это было невыносимо.  
  
— Ну… всякие другие вещи… с тобой.  
  
— Вроде как… ты хотел со мной обниматься? — Сандор чувствовал спиной, что она улыбается. Кажется, Санса его дразнила. Он фыркнул.  
  
— Ну, и обниматься, в том числе.  
  
— Может, танцевать со мной? — Она поднялась выше и её дыхание щекотало ему шею. — Или держаться за ручку?  
  
— Это прозвучит странно, но да. И это тоже. И заставлять тебя улыбаться.  
  
— А как же насчёт заниматься со мной любовью? — Сандор почувствовал, как её губы коснулись его уха.  
  
Его лицо мгновенно вспыхнуло.  
  
— Разумеется, об этом я тоже думал. Слишком много, пожалуй.   
  
— Я тоже думала обо всём этом с тобой. Но мне казалось, что ты меня не выносишь.  
  
— Как я могу тебя не выносить? — прошептал он. — Ты слишком хороша для этого грёбаного мира.  
  
— Могу сказать то же самое о тебе. — Санса соскользнула с его спины и стала устраиваться рядом с ним.  
  
— Сумасшедшая пташка, — сказал он с улыбкой.  
  
— Я серьёзно. Ты далеко не святой, но этот мир был бы гораздо хуже без тебя. — Санса покрутилась на краю кровати, а потом залезла под одеяло и прижалась к нему. Сандор позволил ей двигать и переворачивать себя как куклу, пока она наконец-то не устроилась удобно и не затихла. Теперь он лежал на на спине, его рука под её головой, а её ладонь — на его груди. Если бы Санса опустила глаза вниз, она непременно увидела бы приличной высоты холм из одеяла в районе его промежности, но она не сводила глаз с его лица. — _Мне _было бы хуже, если бы я тебя не знала. Может быть, я вообще умерла бы, если бы не ты. Я говорю не только о круизе, помнишь, ту вечеринку у Джоффа?  
  
— Да, те ублюдки никак не хотели оставить тебя в покое. Не думаю, что твоя жизнь была в опасности, но… — Сандор сжал кулаки, вспоминая, как те парни приставали к ней, а он был готов убить каждого, чтобы защитить её. Ушлёпок Джоффри даже не обратил внимания, что у неё проблемы. — Надо признать, у тебя есть талант встревать в неприятности.  
  
Санса хихикнула.  
  
— Да, но у тебя чертовски хорошо получается меня из них вытаскивать. Одно только это говорит о том, что ты должен быть всегда рядом со мной. Скажем, как друг… — Она поцеловала его в кончик носа. — Или, может, как мой парень.  
  
Говоря это, Санса покраснела, и её лицо почти слилось с её огненными волосами.  
  
— Вряд ли во мне есть что-то похожее на «парня», — проворчал Сандор и перевернулся на бок, так, что их лица теперь находились близко друг к другу. Он откровенно нервничал, потому что в таком положении его эрекция была более чем очевидной. Но, кажется, Сансу это не смущало.  
  
— Ничего похожего, — согласилась она слегка осипшим голосом, и это звучало ещё более сексуально, чем обычно. — Просто «приятель» — не совсем _то _слово. Но, как бы это ни называлось, мне просто хочется, чтобы ты был моим, а я — твоей. Если ты не возражаешь, конечно…  
  
— Я хочу этого больше всего на свете, пташка, — ответил он, мягко целуя её. Он хотел бы зайти дальше и целовать её жарче, глубже, прижать её к себе сильнее, но для этого ещё будет время. Позже. В данный момент он просто наслаждался её близостью и тем, как она реагирует на его поцелуи. Постепенно она осмелела и целовала его более откровенно и страстно.  
  
— Могу я остаться в твоей каюте до конца круиза? — спросила Санса между поцелуями. Сандор удивлённо поднял бровь. — Я постараюсь сделать так, чтобы ты не пожалел.  
  
На её губах играла самая невинная, но, при этом, самая соблазнительная улыбка. Сандор усмехнулся: _могла бы и не спрашивать_. 


	6. Глава 6. День девятый. ЭПИЛОГ.

  
— Привет, ты не видел ту девушку, Старк? Рыженькую, а не её сестру-оторву.

— Нет, а что ты хотел?

— Блин… Думал пригласить её на танцы вечером…

… … …

— Слушай, а где тот огромный уродливый мужик? Ну, который телохранитель придурка со сломанной ногой? Не представляешь, как я обрадовался, что этот недоумок просидит в гипсе до конца круиза.

— Понятия не имею… В баре поищи, говорят, этот громила любит выпить.

— Не-не-не! Не собираюсь я его его _искать_, наоборот, мне бы узнать, от каких мест _держаться подальше_.

… … …

— Ты уже в курсе? Рыжая красотка помолвлена с тем двухметровым монстром!

— Да не помолвлена она, идиот! Просто сидела у него на коленях! И мне кажется… это даже мило. Вроде как «Красавица и Чудовище».

***

Шёл последний день круиза. Завтра утром они прибудут к родному причалу. Арья обнаружила Сансу, загорающей в одиночестве у бассейна.

— Весь корабль гудит от слухов как улей! — сообщила она, плюхнувшись на шезлонг рядом с сестрой.

— Да что ты? — невозмутимо спросила Санса, даже не удивившись появлению Арьи.

— Поговаривают, у вас с Псом пора случки?

Санса подняла брови.

— Признавайся! — нападала Арья. — Он вылизывает твою мисочку? Прячет свою кость в твоей конуре? Пытается заделать тебе своего щеночка?

Санса закатила глаза.

— Арья, ты просто его недолюбливаешь, а всё потому, что он обошёл тебя в соревнованиях по плаванью.

— Это нечестная победа, и она не считается! — зарычала Арья. — У него рука длиной во весь мой рост! Как с таким размахом можно соревноваться с кем-то вроде меня?! Не уходи от ответа! Ты трахаешься с Псом?

— Боги, ну какое твоё дело?

Арья не могла не заметить, как сестра покраснела и отвела взгляд.

— Моё дело — защищать тебя. Хватит отвечать вопросом на вопрос! Трахаешься или нет?

Санса сняла очки и посмотрела Арье в глаза.

— Нет. Мы не… — она снизила голос до шёпота, — не _трахаемся_…

— Хвала богам! — начала Арья.

— …_ещё_. — Санса не сдержалась от улыбки, заметив, как сестру перекосило. — Сандор хочет немного подождать. Это очень мило с его стороны, не находишь? Он хочет, чтобы я была полностью уверена, что на самом деле хочу его так же сильно, как он меня…

— Бу-э…

Санса хихикнула и вернула очки на место.

— Ты сама спросила, дорогуша. Как бы то ни было, мы _уже_ встречаемся. Так что смирись с этим. И раз уж ты так хочешь знать, до «траха», как ты это называешь, мы ещё не дошли, но есть много разных других способов доставить друг другу удовольствие. Могу тебе сказать, Сандор хорош в этом.

— Блять! — Арья заткнула уши пальцами и зажмурилась. — Я даже слушать это не буду!!! Ла-ла-ла-я-тебя-не-слышу!!!

— А с этой снова что случилось? Головой ударилась? — спросил Сандор, протягивая Сансе коктейль и с интересом наблюдая за кривляньями Арьи.

— Думает, что это я сумасшедшая, раз встречаюсь с тобой. — Она приподнялась и чмокнула его в благодарность за напиток.

— Впервые в жизни я с ней согласен. — Сандор опустился на шезлонг рядом с ней.

— Вот значит, как? Тогда вечером я позволю тебе видеть только кусочек меня голой, а не всю!

— Нет-нет, я буду хорошо себя вести…

— Так и быть, я подумаю.

Санса, смеясь, перебралась к нему в шезлонг и приникла к его губам.

За бортом лайнера плескался бескрайний океан, а у бассейна Арья скрутилась в три погибели и изображала рвотные позывы.

**КОНЕЦ**


End file.
